


Wiedergeboren

by LittleXenomorph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Death, Cats, Grave, Missing Persons
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/LittleXenomorph





	Wiedergeboren

Langsam legte sich die Sonne zum Schlaf nieder, erhellte mit letzten Strahlen das nun vereinte Land. In dem letzen Bemühen der Sonnenstrahlen lief ein Junge durch die Steppe. Er keuchte, beeilte sich, noch das Herrenhaus der Gautiers zu erreichen. In seiner Tasche, die viel zu groß für den Jungen war, ruhte ein zerbrochenes Schwert. Er musste es so schnell wie möglich überbringen, denn die Nachricht, die es trug, wäre den Markgrafen erschüttern.

Dieser stand am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers und starrte den gleichen Sonnenstrahlen entgegen, unter denen sich der Bote beeilte, zu ihm zu gelangen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich den Rothaarigen, der Tag hatte seltsam begonnen. Heute Morgen, als er den Garten betreten hatte, fand er eine junge, schwarze Katze, die sich weigerte, überhaupt nur einen Schritt zu tun. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte Sylvain fest, dass die Katze eine Wunde am Bauch hatte und bereits viel Blut verloren hatte. Bei dem Versuch, das verwundete Tier hochzuheben, fauchte es, die glühenden orangenen Augen schauten kampfeslustig, es folgte ein klägliches Miauen, hilfesuchend, verzweifelt. Der Graf konnte nichts anderes tun, als sanft, unter protestierendem Fauchen, das schwache Pfötchen zu halten. „Schon gut, Kleines… bald ist es vorbei. Bald hast du keine Schmerze mehr…“, die Katze wurde ruhiger, zwinkerte und begann zu schnurren. Es verwirrte Sylvain, doch er blieb bei ihr, ahnte, dass es auch nicht mehr helfen würde, einen Heiler zu holen. Er konnte nichts anderes mehr tun, als bei ihr zu bleiben und das arme Geschöpf das letzte Geleit zu geben. Die schmalen Augen fixierten ihn streng, das Schnurren war allerdings umso sanfter, liebevoll.

Nach einigen Minuten tat das Tier seinen letzten Atemzug, die Augen schlossen sich. Als das Schnuren verendete, seufzte Sylvain leise, entschloss sich, die Katze im Garten zu begraben. Vorsichtig hob er den erkaltenden Körper an und schaute überrascht, als er ihn untersuchte. Nicht allein war die Katze ein Kater, sondern hatte diese ein eigenartiges Muster auf dem verwundetem Bauch. Es sah beinahe aus wie gefärbt, er fuhr mit der Fingerspitze die Linien nach, störte sich nicht an dem Blut. Während er die Zeichnung nachfuhr, lief er in Erinnerung durch den gleichen Garten.

_Er ging mit Felix durch besagten Garten, der im Monat der Einsamkeit noch schlief. Sie hatten sich gerangelt, sich erschöpft. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen und die beiden genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zusammen. „Hey, Felix! Wenn wir groß werden, dann werden wir ganz viele Biester schlagen, oder?“. Der Blauhaarige grinste. Sie schlugen ein und legten sich dann ins Gras._

Keuchend erwachte Sylvain aus seiner Erinnerung. Sein Herz pochte heftig, als er das Wappen seines besten Freundes auf dem Bauch des Katers bemerkte.

Den Rest des Tages ließ ihn der heftige Herzschlag nicht in Ruhe. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren indes verschwunden. Ein Klirren ließ ihn aufschrecken, er schaute nach unten. Er sah einen Jungen schnell davonlaufen, eine fremde Macht schien dem Grafen die Kehle zuzuschnüren, seine Beine trugen ihn von allein nach unten, seine Eingeweide krampften. Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich ihn, während er nach unten ging. Das Wappen auf dem Bauch des Katers kehrte in seinen Kopf zurück. Der Blick nach unten verriet, wieso er wieder an das Wappen dachte. Die Klinge trug es, in der Mitte zerbrochen. Der Körper Sylvania erstarrte, sein Herz zerbarst in tausende Splitter. „Nein…“, flüsterte er gebrochen. Er sank vor dem Schwert auf die Knie, hob die beiden Teile auf, Tränen fielen auf das geteilte Wappen. Es war ein altes, aufgebessertes Zeremonienschwert, in dem Sylvain, um es von allen anderen zu unterscheiden, das Fraldarius-Wappen hatte eingravieren lassen. Felix war zuerst nicht davon begeistert gewesen, doch in dem strengen Blick konnte man di eheimliche Dankbarkeit sehen, die Freude, dass der “nichtsnützige Schwerenöter“ eigens für ihn ein Schwert verarbeitet hatte. Felix war nicht gut darin, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, doch sein Blick hatte Bände gesprochen.

Ebenjenes Schwert hielt Sylvain in den Händen, beweinte die Erinnerungen an den Mann, den er zuerst nur zum Freund hatte und ihn für das, was er war, bewunderte, zuletzt aber als Mann verehrt und geliebt hatte. Vorwürfe beherrschten sein Herz, wäre er doch nur mit ihm gegangen, hätte all die Abenteuer mit ihm erlebt, die sie sich als übermütige Jungen gegenseitig versprochen hatten. Vorsichtig hielt er sich die Bruchstücke an die Brust. „Es tut mir so leid Felix… ich hab dich im Stich gelassen!“

Der Mond schien, die Nacht war kalt, das Herz des Markgrafen zu Eis gefroren. Ein Grabstein war schnell errichtet worden, doch statt einer Inschrift war das alte Schwert eingefasst, nicht einmal der Name seines heimlich Geliebten war zu lesen. Sylvain saß im Schneidersitze davor, er spürte die Kälte der Nacht nicht, nur das gefrorene Blut in seinen Adern ließ ihn zittern. Seit Stunden schwelgte er in Erinnerungen, die alle eine graue Färbung hatten. Er weinte nicht mehr, viel mehr zerfraß ihn der Schmerz, hinterließ nichts mehr als Verzweiflung und den unendlichen Hass auf sich selbst. Niemand konnte ihn dazu bewegen, in das warme Haus zurückzukehren. Am liebsten wollte in seiner Kälte erfrieren, doch ein leises Miauen ließ ihn aufschrecken. Steif drehte er isch um, sah ein paar orangene Augen an. „Was…? Ah, F-Felix?!“. Das Kätzchen miaute inbrünstig, war gerade einmal zwei Hände groß. Behutsam hob er das Kätzchen hoch, die wachen Augen fixierten das um den Jahrhunderte gealterte Gesicht. Sylvain brummte, der Blick war deutlich, er sah das Zeichen, welches im Herzen des Mannes brannte, auf der Stirn. Leicht lächelte Sylvain, „Schön dich wieder zu sehen, mein Freund. Ich verspreche dir, dieses Mal werde ich alles besser machen.“


End file.
